Terakhir Untukmu
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu - Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. i don't make any money from this fiction. Terima kasih untuk anonymous yang sudah menginspirasikan puisi ini, hingga saya bisa mengembangkannya. RnR


_**Sasuke's PoV**_

 **Aku memang bukan yang pertama kali menapaki ruang hatimu. Sebelumnya, ada yang lain yang pernah di sana lebih dulu.**

Aku memang bukanlah yang pertama. Pun aku adalah adik kandungmu.

Aku tahu, aku bukanlah manusia pertama yang mengetuk dan masuk untuk kemudian menjelajah semua ruangan yang ada di hatimu. Dulu, aku sempat kebingungan karena tak menemukan kunci untuk membuka gerbangnya. Aku paham, kau sudah terlalu lama menutupnya hingga lupa menyimpan kuncinya yang entah berada dimana. Usahaku untuk sabar menanti pun ternyata tak sia-sia. Lama kelamaan pintumu terbuka sempurna dan aku bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Saat aku masuk, tahukah kau bahwa ruangannya terlihat amat kosong, usang, dan berdebu? Ah, pasti pemilik terdahulu telah lama meninggalkannya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menjelajah setiap jengkal ruangannya, setiap koridor, hingga sudut tersempitnya. Demi memastikan bahwa tak ada barang atau kenangan tertinggal dari pemilik sebelumnya. Namun, aku menemukan beberapa goresan luka dalam yang telah mengering sempurna. Ah, sesakit itukah luka yang pernah kau rasakan dulu?

Aku tahu, ada banyak manusia berjenis kelamin wanita yang pernah masuk ke dalam hatimu. Entah itu mereka yang hanya melihat-lihat, menumpang berteduh, berlalu lalang, hingga memutuskan untuk bersemayam sejenak di sana. Tak apa, itu semua memang bagian dari perjalanan serta proses pendewasaan. Aku tidak menabung cemburu, mungkin justru tanpa kehadiran mereka dulu, tak akan kutemui sosokmu yang sekarang. Dirimu yang paham membaca isi lingkar kepala wanita pun pandai menjaga hati kaum hawa. Dan kini kau terapkan semua itu padaku.

Pantaslah jika aku menghaturkan terima kasih kepada para wanita yang pernah ada di hidupmu. Mereka telah berjasa, menjalankan peran mereka secara sempurna. Menjadikanmu sosok baru yang dewasa karena banyak makan asam garamnya dunia asmara.

 **Aku bukan** **adikmu** **yang bisa selalu membuatmu tertawa. Kadang, aku juga dilibat emosi dan sering ingin menang sendiri** **.**

Aku bukanlah seorang adik yang sempurna dan serba bisa.

Aku memang hanya membawa setoples kesederhanaan saat mendatangi ruang hatimu. Tidak ada kesempurnaan yang turut kubawa serta. Ya, aku hanyalah adik laki-lakimu yang paling biasa yang kau miliki dan memutuskan untuk bersemayam di sana. Aku merasa nyaman tinggal di dalam lipatannya. Hatimu hangat, pun memiliki permukaan selembut beledu, bagaimana bisa aku hanya lewat seperti angin lalu?

Nii-san, tanpa kesempurnaan, aku pun seperti adik laki-laki pada umumnya. Aku sering ditenggelamkan emosi yang membuatku sering ingin menang sendiri. Membuat jalinan kita yang tadinya rapat menjadi berjeda. Kita menyimpan marah, melontarkan serapah, hingga saling resah. Tanpa kusadari aku telah mengguratkan luka baru menganga di permukaan hatimu.

Ah, maafkan aku, Nii-san, aku tak tahu jika ternyata aku bisa menjadi setolol dan sekejam ini. Membabi buta merusak rumah yang sekarang menjadi tempatku bernaung dan sedia memberikan kehangatan. Membuatku melumat habis tiap jengkal lipatannya. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih sabar dalam bersikap, tidak mudah menyerah kalah pada gengsi dan rasa marah. Seharusnya aku menjaganya dan bukan malah ripuh menabur luka.

 **Namun, kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan berusaha sekuat daya untuk membuatmu bahagia** **.**

Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia.

Nii-san, kau juga perlu tahu bahwa di tiap nafas yang ku hela, aku berusaha. Aku berjuang sekuat daya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Memantaskan diriku sendiri untuk layak bersanding di sisimu. Mengurangi segala tabiat buruk yang mampu menyakitimu. Aku berjerih payah untuk mengulas senyum bangga di parasmu.

Di balik ketidaksempurnaanku, aku juga memiliki keyakinan yang dalam untukmu. Aku yakin bahwa hatimu merupakan rumah yang paling pas dan nyaman untukku. Ruangannya lapang, membuatku bebas melakukan segala kegiatan. Banyak jendela yang membuatku mampu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Bahkan tak kutemui rantai cemburu yang siap membelit kakiku. Ya, kau memang menghargaiku seperti kau menghargai dirimu sendiri.

Kau memberikan kebebasan penuh padaku, supaya aku bisa sebebas-bebasnya mengejar mimpi, bahkan kaulah alasanku untuk bisa terlontar ke angkasa. Aku memang milikmu, namun kemudian tidak lantas membuatmu membatasi kebebasanku dan mengatasnamakan cinta. Karena itulah, tekadku sudah bulat, aku ingin menjadi penghuni terakhir di ruang hatimu dan aku sedang mengusahakan untuk itu.

 **Aku berdoa, semoga nantinya aku** **lah** **cinta** **terakhirmu — yang akan menyandang nama belakangmu** **, walaupun aku tak kan pernah bisa melahirkan anak untukmu.**

Aku selalu berdoa semoga akulah yang terakhir untukmu.

Doa yang kulantunkan tiap petang juga jauh dari keistimewaan. Hanya keinginan sederhana yang tertimbun di sana. Aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia yang serba bisa dan sukses dalam segala hal. Aku tak pula meminta harta berlimpah sehingga bisa membeli barang-barang mewah.

Ya, doa yang kupanjatkan tiap malam hanyalah supaya aku bisa mengiringi langkahmu di masa depan. Semoga akulah yang menggamit lenganmu dan menautkan jemari kecilku di rengkuhan hangatmu sebelum akhirnya kita mengucap janji sehidup semati. Semoga aku lah yang menjadi penghuni terakhir dari hatimu. Semoga selamanya aku akan tinggal di dalamnya dililit dengan kehangatan dan diselimuti dengan dindingnya yang selembut beledu.

Sekali lagi kugaungkan asaku,

 _Bolehkah jika aku memiliki keinginan menjadi_ _pendamping_ _terakhir untukmu?_

Semoga keinginanku ini tidak berlebihan dan semoga engkau mengiyakan.


End file.
